littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Thrilled Thanksgiving
Thrilled Thanksgiving is a case featured in Criminal Case: Panic Patrol, appearing as the 17th case of the game. It is the fifth case set in Skyville. Plot After the Black Friday sale has finally over, the Liberty Agency arrived in Antilla to attends the Thanksgiving Parade. While everyone busy to watching the parade, Fatiha and the player looked for clues about Crystal Skull in Thanksgiving Camps, where they found the dead body of none-other-than festival attendant Ailbhe Gillespie. The five people were labelled as suspects: Alejandro Rosso (festival host), Elvis Blackwolf (herbal doctor), Nancy Swanson (dancer), Shaaya Blackwolf (corn harvester), and Annabel Brogan (antique collector). While searching for evidences, Fatiha discovered a file about Crystal Skull's plan before she being attacked by Skull Mania, but the player scares him away using honeycomb to attracts the bees. Mid-investigation, Nadia found Deathstalker's factory below a statue in one of Thanksgiving Camps. Later on, Elvis threatened to shoot Annabel, who fights back inside the factory, if the team don't leave this identity alone. Despite the tensions, the team gathered enough evidence to arrest corn harvester Shaaya Blackwolf, Elvis' daughter, for the murder. Elvis enraged asks his daughter why she killed Ailbhe, Shaaya initially denied killing Ailbhe but soon admitted to the crime. She said that she killed the festival attendant as her father's birthday gift. She also revealed herself as an assassin, and said that Skull Mania paid her to kill Ailbhe. She fulfilled his orders by partially stabbing Ailbhe's head with dagger to celebrating her father's birthday, leaving Elvis breaks in a tears of despair. As she refused to keep talking about Crystal Skull, Judge Pereira sentenced her to 30 years in jail. During The Black Friday (5/6), Fatiha and the player looked for clues about the Crystal Skull's whereabouts at the factory, where they found Crystal Agency swipe cards. Per Nadia, the cards were counterfeit, and Project Deathstalker would use it to sacrifice the one of the victim they know it; Felissa Rees, Christa's relative. Nancy Swanson, a frustrated dancer, revealed that Alibhe has had an argument about shipments in Thanksgiving Camps, where they found a delivery slip which showed that the orders was finished and shipped to Downtown. Meanwhile, Alejandro told Abraham and the player to investigate Annabel, whom she suspected of. In an Indian Restaurant, they found a microfilm which (per Nadia) contained a message in which the FBI told Annabel that her investigation in Antilla was unauthorized. Annable revealed she had been investigating to take Skull Mania down. As Isaac Foley made clear he would not help the Liberty Agency any longer, Nadia hacked into Crystal Agency's security systems and got them high-level clearance to shipping Felissa's body to Downtown, where they headed to restore the Crystal Skull, investigating the motives of sacrificing Felissa and revealing the true identity of Skull Mania. Summary Victim *'Ailbhe Gillespie' Murder Weapon *'Dagger' Killer *'Shaaya Blackwolf' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect goes horse riding. *The suspect drinks mulled wine. *The suspect wears feathers band. Suspect's Profile *The suspect goes horse riding. *The suspect knows carpentering. *The suspect drinks mulled wine. *The suspect wears feathers band. Suspect's Profile *The suspect goes horse riding. *The suspect knows carpentering. *The suspect wears feathers band. *The suspect is female. Suspect's Profile *The suspect goes horse riding. *The suspect knows carpentering. *The suspect drinks mulled wine. *The suspect wears feathers band. *The suspect is female. Suspect's Profile *The suspect goes horse riding. *The suspect knows carpentering. *The suspect drinks mulled wine. *The suspect is female. Killer's Profile *The killer goes horse riding. *The killer knows carpentering. *The killer drinks mulled wine. *The killer wears feathers band. *The killer is female. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Soon to Be Added Chapter 2 Soon to Be Added Chapter 3 Soon to Be Added The Black Friday (5/6) *''Soon to Be Added'' Navigation Category:Cases Category:List of Criminal Case: Panic Patrol cases Category:Cases in Skyville Category:Copyrighted Images